Library Friendship
by WonderWitch123
Summary: Rose and Scorpius' first day is used for something they love, and luckily they seem to make friends along the way. RW/SM FRIENDSHIP ONLY


**Author's Note: This is my first entry for the fanfiction competition quidditch league little league division. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.**

* * *

ROSE POV

I entered the humongous library, gasping as I took in the wondrous sight. It was the day after the sorting ceremony, and I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. I had never told anyone, but it was my favourite house. Although it held the smartest students from each year, it also had other values that I was proud to be representing, but I certainly wasn't looking forward to versing the mainly Weasley/Potter Quidditch team.

Decorated covers filled the wooden shelves; I leant forwards in eager anticipation. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath- the smell of books had always filled me with calmness.

Picking one up, I made my way to a circular chair at the back of the library which was placed next to the window. Outside, kids loitered around, some making snow angles in the thin layer of snow that had fallen overnight.

Lessons started on Monday, and I needed to get a head start; my mother had high expectations from me.

A part of me ached to go outside and join the other kids, to make friends but I knew that I couldn't. With reservations, I sighed and opened the book 'Hogwarts: A History'. The first page made me smile – my mother had written her name in the top hand corner of the first page. I knew however, that this would be the only damage that she would have done to the book- she hated to ruin the pages of books. In my opinion, books are meant to be dog eared, it shows the love between a reader and the author.

I continued reading for a couple of hours, devouring the pages with my eyes. Determined to finish a large part of the book before I had to sleep, I missed dinner. Instead, I reached into my bag and pulled out the slightly bent sandwiches that I hadn't eaten from the train ride and tucked in.

A movement in the corner of my eye pulled my head out of the book as I scanned the library. It had been empty all day, apart from Madam Pince who hadn't bothered me. Seeing nothing, I continued on, slightly wary of my surrounding.

A flash of blonde darted past me as I shot out of the seat, the heavy book clattering to the floor.

"Who's there?" I called out.

There was no reply for a few moments until I heard a small voice call out:

"Oh, hello."

A head poked round the gigantic brown bookcase, following a hand which waved at me. Nervously, I half smiled in his direction.

"You _must_ be a Weasley, with the famous red hair!"

"I am" I stuttered in reply. Goodness, was I getting nervous about meeting new people now? Curiosity filled my mind at who the boy was, which I hoped would soon be sated as he revealed himself.

He was dressed in the usual Hogwarts attire, but seemed quite messy. His tie wasn't tied properly, his shoelaces were both undone, and the black robe that the first years had to wear was slung over his upper arm. He had bright blonde hair that had remains of gel in it – I could tell by the way the front was still partly slicked back but his ends were messed up. As I took in his appearance, his hands ran through his hair again- was this a nervous gesture? Grey eyes lifted from the floor to meet mine as a crooked smile graced his lips. He seemed quite tall, a bit gangly but nothing that wouldn't fill out as puberty hit.

"I think that you could guess who I am." He said, a joking tone that filled my ears.

And I could. Blonde hair that was slicked back, grey eyes.

This boy was a Malfoy.

"You're a Malfoy." I stated.

He winced slightly, before answering "Yes. Though I would prefer it if you used my first name please"

"Why?" I questioned.

"The name is still associated with the dark lord. Frankly, I want nothing to do with it, but you can't help what name you are given. Therefore, I ask people to call me Scorpius, so that I can have a fresh start"

"Scorpius." I said, tasting the word in my mouth.

In response, he smiled.

He made a gesture to step away, but before he could I stopped him.

"What's in your hand?"

"Oh, that" a grin graced his face, making him look nothing like the Malfoy family pictures I had seen pre-war.

He held up the book that was in his left hand. The cover caught the faint sunlight that had filled the room. Only now did it come to my attention that the sun had melted all the snow outside, and that it had caused the snowball fights to cease.

The golden glitter on the front caused me to smile – he had picked up exactly the same book that I was reading at the moment.

Glancing from side to side, I noticed that Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen. A couple of seconds later, I had raced across the library to the closest chair, and had one side in my hand.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Come on!" I replied. "Help me shift this chair before she comes back and we can talk and read the book together. I know its extra reading material, and you're the only one that I've seen in the library all day. If you help me drag the chair over there, we can sit and talk about it."

Scorpius grinned, and for the next couple of minutes we pushed and pulled the chair over to the window where my seat was.

As I sat down, Scorpius stood up from his chair.

"Ah, wait" he said, scratching his hair. "I have to get started on my reading list."

"Great!" I replied. "I guess I'll have to start mine then!"

And with that, began a long night of reading, leading to the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
